Question: A box contains $3$ red marbles, $3$ green marbles, and $7$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Explanation: There are $3 + 3 + 7 = 13$ marbles in the box. There are $3$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{3}{13}$.